Festival de musica
by EditorialCabezaDeBalon
Summary: Los chicos asisten a un festival de musica... y para la sorpresa y alegria de Arnold se encuentra con una chica que no veia desde 4to grado...


**Los personajes de la historia son de ****Craig Bartlett****.**

**-.-"Feria musical"-.-**

Eh aquí un día más en la ciudad de Hillwood…

Un grupo de niños se encontraban preparándose para un juego de beisbol en el campo Gerald, ese día parecía tan tranquilo había una paz memorable en aquel lugar, una alegría que desbordaban los chicos.

-¡CHICOS! ¡CHICOS! – PLAFF! el estruendo de una bicicleta romperse a mitad de la calle – ESTOY BIEN!-

Si, así es, ese era Eugene, en ese instante Arnold corrió rápidamente auxiliar a su compañero, que a simple vista estaba en un aprieto, en el instante que se puso de pie comenzó a gritar.

– CHICOS! No lo van a creer, hay un festival, aquí a 5 cuadras! – efusivamente movía sus brazos mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

- De que hablas zopenco?- gruñía una rubia.

- UN FESTIVAL DE MUSICA!- con una enorme sonrisa.

–Oh cielos, Eugene, enserio? Eso es tan romántico!- con su habitual tono meloso, entrelazando sus dedos, y coqueteando con la mirada.

Seguido de este comentario se escuchaba el murmullo de todos.

– Buuf!, CRIMINAL! No estarán pensando cancelar el juego de hoy por ir o si?- la rubia colocaba sus manos en la cintura y miraba con fastidio a su alrededor.

-Haber nos vemos en el festival a las 8:00? Entendieron?- diciendo esto Rhonda se marchaba del lugar seguida muy de cerca por Nadine.

Sin decir una sola palabra más todos tomaron camino a sus casas para arreglarse

-DIOS!, que demonio le ven a este absurdo festival! Buff, creo que iré a mi casa a ver las luchas!- mientras la rubia emprendía camino a su casa…

-que piensas viejo?- Gerald y Arnold caminaban a la casa de huéspedes

-Invitare a lila!- con su típica sonrisa de enamorado

-QUE!?, como quieras viejo, pero luego no te pongas triste con el "Lo siento Arnold pero solo me gustas no me gustas gustas"- esta última frase la dijo imitando a Lila.

-Gerald!- con tono de reproche.

-Es la verdad hermano- encogiéndose en hombros.

-Mira mejor ayúdame a buscar un traje si?- abriendo la puerta de la casa de huéspedes, por poco y eran derribados por la manada de mascotas que salieron a toda marcha.

-Lo que tu digas Arnold- entraron rápidamente al cuarto del rubio.

-Pheope?, que haces aquí?- abría la puerta.

Su amiga oriental solo se limito a reír pícaramente, ya que se imaginaba la reacción de su amiga

-Oh no Pheope! Eso nunca!-dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación.

-Helga! Por favor, te divertirás- corría tras su amiga.

-Huum tengo opción?- se dejaba caer pesadamente en la cama.

-No- con un tono bromista mientras saco de su bolso un hermoso vestido rosa.

-QUE! Y también quieres que use eso!- levantándose bruscamente de la cama.

-SI- le dejo el atuendo sobre la cama y salió de la habitación.

Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió y salió Helga, le quedaba muy viene ese vestido, su amiga se acerco a la rubia, le quito el moño rosa y le cepilló el cabello para deshacerse de las coletas, se veía hermosa! Irreconocible, con un gran parecido a Cecile.

-listo, no vamos?- recogía sus cosas.

-Buff, lo que tu digas Pheebs- Ambas chicas salieron en dirección al festival.

-Wow, Gerald esto es asombroso!- decía un niño con una peculiar cabeza.

El festival abarcaba 3 cuadras verticales y 3 horizontales… las tiendas de dichas calles habían cerrado, había luces de colores que cubrían todo el lugar, a mitad de cada calle había un mini escenario con una banda, cada calle correspondía a un género musical y según dicho genero era la decoración y los artículos que se vendían, podías encontrar géneros como Rock, Jazz, Blues, Baladas románticas y banda.

-Oh viejo! Parece que asistió toda la ciudad!- impresionado por la cantidad de gente.

-Como le haremos para encontrar a lila!- con tono de angustia.

Gerald se limito a mirarlo con reproche.

-Rayos Pheope!, no se como me convenciste de venir, esta toda la ventita ciudad y yo vestida así- gruñía la niña.

-Helga no te preocupes, se que nos divertiremos, aparte nadie te reconocerá!- jalando del brazo a su amiga para adentrarse al festival, Pheope no pudo evitar distraerse viendo unos adornos de la cultura asiática en uno de los puestos de la calle, Helga estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que su amiga se detuvo así que ella siguió de largo por la calle.

-Oh hermano, esa es Pheope!?- dijo Gerald mientras se aproximaba a la asiática.

-Estaré en la calle de las baladas!- pero al parece este aviso fue en vano porque su amigo no lo escucho.

*Lo se, Oh mi amado arnold!, se que debes de estar con tu tan adorada Señorita perfección, caminando escuchando las canciones, confesándole tu amor una vez más!, y ella como siempre rechazándote, porque tiene que ser así? Porque me tengo que ocultar entre las sombras, porque no puedo verte a tus ojos que fácilmente se confunden con esmeraldas, porque no soy capaz de decirte que te amo! Porque las cosas tuvieron que ser así, te dije que te amaba ese día en industrias futuro y solo lo negaste y quedo como un "calor del momento", Oh mi amado no fue así, te amo y siempre será así, estoy condenada a este gran amor!*

Cuando una hermosa voz la saco de sus pensamientos miro a su alrededor y noto que había caminado hasta llegar a uno de los mini escenarios, donde una chica se presentaba y no pudo evitar unirse a la multitud que la rodeaba para escuchar…

Bésame, fuera del desafío  
De noche, al lado del verde, verde césped  
Gira, gira, gira el paso giratorio  
Tu usas esos zapatos y yo usaré ese vestido

*Que hare cuando vea a Lila, emm como empiezo, de solo pensarlo me pongo nervioso, la reconoceré, estará sola? Y si me rechaza como dijo Gerald… Y si tal vez ella no es para mi… NO eso no puede ser, ella me gusta mucho y no pierdo nada con hacer un intento más!... *

Oh, bésame bajo el crepúsculo lácteo  
Llévame  
Afuera en el suelo con luz de luna  
Levanta tu mano abierta  
Enciende la cinta y haz bailar a las luciérnagas  
Brillo de la luna plateada  
Pues bésame

*Como me gustaría dedicársela, como me encantaría que estuviera aquí conmigo y no con su señorita perfección… CRIMAL! Ya deja de pensar en el! Y porque sigo escuchando esta canción, lo único que logro es pensar más en el…*

*De seguro lila esta por aquí cerca… pero que hermosa canción, que hermosa voz tiene la vocalista*

Arnold comenzó a caminar en dirección para el escenario, estaba casi hipnotizado por la voz de la chica, hasta que se detuvo de golpe sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder!, no creía lo que estaba viendo!...

Bésame bajo el árbol quebrado de la casa  
Méceme en ese neumático colgante  
Trae, trae, trae tu sombrero floreado  
Tomaremos el sendero marcado en el mapa de tu padre

Pues bésame

*DIOS! Esa chica, yo la eh visto antes, PERO CLARO!, como olvidarla si es mi amada… CECILE!... creí que nunca la volvería a ver, pero que hace aquí?, será obra del destino?, que estará pensado, que hará cuando me vea?, tengo tantas preguntas!*

El rubio permanecía estático con la vista clavada en la chica que tenia a unos cuantos metros.

No quería huir  
Pero cada vez que te acercas me siento  
Más viva, que nunca  
Y se que es demasiado  
Pero quizás somos demasiado jóvenes y ni siquiera sé lo que es real  
Pero sé que jamás he  
Querido algo tanto  
Nunca he querido a nadie tanto

*Es cierto nunca eh querido tanto a alguien como a Arnold*

Si te dejo quererme  
Ser el que me adora  
Irías de todas formas?  
Ser el que estoy buscando

Si te dejo quererme  
Ser el que me adora  
Irías de todas formas?  
Ser el que estoy buscando

Arnold por fin reacciono y comenzó a aproximarse lentamente hacia le bella chica, la tomo delicadamente del brazo derecho y la jalo cuidadosamente, lo último que quería era lastimarla, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra la guio hasta un lugar en el parque donde aun se podía escuchar la música del escenario dónde se encontraban, la miro a los ojos, estaba más que seguro que era Cecile…

En su lugar, Helga estaba petrificada, no podía creer su amado Arnold la había arrastrado hasta ese lugar, porque?, Porque tenía ese gesto tan serio? Que estaba pasando?

Helga estaba lista para gruñir soltarse de su agarre e insultarlo, cuando las palabras que pronuncio su amado cabeza de balón la helaron y dejaron sin habla.

-CECILE!- con una enorme sonrisa- creí que nunca volvería a verte- la abrazo muy fuerte, Helga solo correspondió el abrazo, sabía que podía ser ella misma sin consecuencias ya que el creía que era Cecile.

-Arnold!, que gusto volver a verte!- sonriendo ampliamente

Ayúdame volver abajo  
De arriba por encima de las nubes tu sabes  
me estoy sofocando pero culpo a esta ciudad  
Porque lo niego ?  
Las cosas que queman por dentro profundo,  
Estoy difícilmente respirando pero tu solo ves una sonrisa  
Y no quiero que esto se valla  
Realmente solo quiero saber

-VALLA! Tienes la sonrisa mas hermosa- la rubia se sonrojo por el comentario, el chico cabeza de balón lo noto y de inmediato sintió un ardor en sus mejillas.

-Es muy lindo volver a verte, pero para que me trajiste aquí?- temiendo arruinar el momento.

-Pues te vi, y fue casi por un impulso, quiero conocerte! Necesito saber quién eres!- acercándose a la rubia.

-Lo lamento- agacho la cabeza- pero no te puedo decir quién soy- se podía notar la tristeza en su rostro.

-Está bien!- ella voltio a verlo confundida – si no puedes decírmelo está bien, podría acompañarte durante el festival?- extendiéndole la mano, sintiendo más intenso el ardor en sus mejillas.

-Humm, Claro sería un honor- le tomo la mano y ambos volvieron al festival…

Si te dejo quererme  
Ser el que adoras  
Irías de todas formas?  
Ser el que estoy buscando

Si te dejo quererme  
Ser el que adoras  
Irías de todas formas?  
Ser el que estoy buscando

Si te dejo quererme  
Ser el que adoras  
Irías de todas formas?  
Ser el que estoy buscando

Ambos chicos comenzaron a recorrer las calles, que desbordaban alegría y tenían un ambiente sumamente romántico…

Llegaron al área de juegos del festival que se encontraba a orillas del mar, tenían desde maquinitas, derribar botellas, carros chocones, hasta una mini montaña rusa, a pesar de ser muy pequeña la velocidad compensaba el tamaño.

Arnold la guio hasta el juego de derribar botellas, con la primera pelota derribo todas de premio escogió un hermoso collar, su bella acompañante (Helga), se inclino un poco recorrió su cabello al frente y con toda la delicadeza del mundo el rubio le puso el collar, la tomo de la mano para continuar con el paseo, se veían muy divertidos y conversaban de cualquier tema, siempre que no tuviera que ver la identidad de Cecile…

El comportamiento de los chicos no pasa por desapercibo, inmediatamente unos compañeros de su clase, reconocieron al joven cabeza de balón…

-Oh mira Stinki, que rápido supero Arnold a Lila- todos reían a coro por ese comentario.

-Lose, Sid, pero quién es esa bella dama?- todos guardaron silencio y observaban atentos a la chica.

-Yo nunca la había visto por aquí- mientras metía 10 biscochos a su boca.

-Tal vez la acaba de conocer Harold- Sin despegar la vista de la rubia.

-MIREN! Harold se comió 10 biscochos de un bocado!-

-A que no puede más!- todos comenzaron reír mientras Harold comía biscochos sin parar.

-Te gustaría subir a la montaña rusa?- señalando el juego

-humm- hiso un gesto de desgano y negó con la cabeza, lo cual entristeció al joven- A QUE LLEGO PRIMERO!- la rubia emprendió carrera hacia el juego – ESO SI PUEDO EVITARLO!- el rubio corrió tras ella, el joven era mucho más rápido que ella pero a un así se dejo vencer por la joven, subieron al juego, el cual era demasiado rápido, mas lo que esperaban, cuando llego al punto más alto se freno, podían predecir que en cualquier momento este aceleraría, y no se equivocaron de golpe el carrito comenzó a andar a máxima velocidad casi por impulso Helga o Cecile abrazo a Arnold, el le correspondió el abrazo, cuando el juego se detuvo ambos observaron lo juntos que estaban de inmediato se separaron sin poder ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas…

Bajaron a toda velocidad para dirigirse a los carros chocones, para su sorpresa cada quien tomo uno y comenzaron a chocar entre ellos, una vez que ellos subieron el juego se ocupo completamente, pero para ellos era como si solo estuvieran ahí solos, y ambos optaban por ignorar los carros que los chocabas, como ya dije solo existían ellos dos! Nada ni nadie más.

Después de unos momentos bajaron para ir a las maquinitas, solo que cuando se dirigían hacia allá Arnold noto que caminaba solo voltio y vio a su amada Cecile viendo con tanta ternura la luna, una luminosa y plateada luna llena, Arnold fue con ella la abrazo, le tomo la mano y se dirigieron a la orilla del mar para tener una mejor vista…

No lo habían notado pero ya era media noche ambos estaban sentados en la orilla del mar descalzo viéndose fijamente, ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento terminara…

-Gracias- la rubia la sonreía tiernamente.

-Por qué?- acercándose un poco, muy poco casi nada.

-Por alegrarme el día- sonrió ampliamente, mientras se perdía en los ojos del chico.

-No, gracias a ti, por alegrarme la vida- acercándose un poco más.

-Lo siento no quisiera arruinar el momento pero ya es tarde y me tengo que ir- con una notable tristeza se puso de pie y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Espera- arnold se levanto la tomo del brazo y la giro quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

Sé, nena, que cuando me miras  
No sabes lo que siento  
Porque suelo parecer indiferente  
ocultando mis sentimientos  
Pero quiero que sepas  
Oh, quiero que sepas

Aun se escuchaba la animada música del festival…

Arnold comenzó a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Arnold se detuvo unos momentos, miraba fijamente esos labios rojos carmesí que simplemente no podía resistir, continuo acercándose hasta que hubo un ligero rose de sus labios, Helga abrió sus ojos como platos cuando sintió los labios de su amado, ella no hiso mas que corresponderle y cerrar sus ojos, fue el beso más perfecto de la historia, tan lleno de ternura, pasión, miedo a que no se volviera a repetir, lamentablemente se tuvieron que separar pues ambos se habían quedado sin aliento, El rubio cabeza de balón acarició tiernamente la mejilla de la chica la miro a los ojos –Por que no me lo dijiste antes?- con un tono muy tranquilo y una enorme sonrisa – De que hablas Arnold?- algo confundida – Que eres tu Helga- las piernas de la chica temblaban los nervios la estaban consumiendo -Como lo supiste?- pronuncio con un hilo de voz… - Es obvio, nadie tienes unos labios tan dulces y adictivos como tu- manteniendo su mirada fije en la rubia y con su enorme sonrisa…

Debo admitir que me he sentido así desde hace bastante  
Pero no puede aguantarlos mas, cuando veo esa bonita sonrisa  
no puedo esperar mas  
¡Oh, no puedo esperar más

Oooh

-pero pero pero- la voz le temblaba no lograba formar una oración coherente.

Nena, para serte sincero  
siempre has sido tu  
estoy loco por ti  
¡Oh, nena  
Nadie puede hacerme lo que tu me haces  
Siempre has sido tu  
estoy loco por ti

-Yo no he olvidado lo de industrias futuro, jamás olvidare estos labios- rozando levemente los labios de la chica con su mano y besándola una vez mas…

Puede que este loco por haberlo dicho, pero no me importa  
Porque una chica como tu aparese  
Una vez cada millón de años  
asi que, ¿Qué hago?  
Dime ¿Qué hago?

La abrazo tiernamente –vamos te llevaré a tu casa- mientras comenzaban a caminar.

–No es necesario Arnold- sonrojada por lo sucedido–no tienes que hacer eso- dijo la rubia.

–QUE! claro que tengo no se qué aria si le pasa algo a mi chica por irse sola!- ella comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas le ardían(se estaba sonrojando mas).

Y tu forma de mirarme me da esperanzas para creer  
Dije que por ti cambiaria mis formas  
llevare el corazón en las manos  
no tengo nada que perder  
no tengo nada que perder

-Tu chica?- Algo divertida.

– Así es, por que eres mía!... tarde mucho en darme cuenta que la chica de mis sueños siempre estuvo aquí a mi lado- la abrazo con mas fuerza- Como para permitir que le pase algo, yo moriría si te pasa algo- la miraba fijamente.

Oh, Nena, para serte sincero  
siempre has sido tu  
estoy loco por ti  
¡Oh, nena  
Nadie puede hacerme lo que tu me haces  
Siempre has sido tu  
estoy loco por ti

-Creo que me tendré que cuidarme mucho, no quiero que mueras!- rio dulce mente

Nena cuando ríes  
no estaría en ninguna otra parte  
solo quédate un rato  
y veras que deberías estar aquí conmigo  
Porque me encanta todo lo haces  
Es por eso me he tomado este tiempo, nena para decírtelo  
Oh, y ahora lo sabes  
¡Y ahora lo sabes!

El rubio le dio un tierno beso en la frente y continuaron camino a casa de Helga…

Mientras más se acercaban a casa de la chica la música del festival era más leve y desaparecía con el sonido de los besos y el eco del amor que desbordaba la pareja de jóvenes

Oh, Nena, para serte sincero  
siempre has sido tu  
estoy loco por ti  
¡Oh, nena  
Nadie puede hacerme lo que tu me haces  
Siempre has sido tu  
estoy loco por ti

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
estoy loco por ti  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
estoy loco por ti  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
estoy loco por ti nena  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Ese amor por fin correspondido, ese secreto revelado, ese beso que marco el inicio de la historia más larga de amor nunca antes escrita, ese instante donde inicia todo y seguirá así "hasta que la muerte los separe"

* * *

**Bueno esto no es mas que una corta historia de amor, Alegre... espero que les guste dejen review su opinion es lo mas importante aqui... Oh si aclarando lo chicos se encuentran en 5to grado.**


End file.
